


Blame it on the Alcohol

by cutthroatpixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karaoke is one of the most annoying things ever, and England is going to show America why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Alcohol

The night was warm (for once), American hadn't managed to get them kicked out of the pub yet (again, for once), and the beer just kept coming, so all in all—

"I fell in love with San Peeedrooooo!"

"Bugger. Not this song _again_ ," England grumbled, voice drowned out by the tone-deaf woman at the front of the room. "I don't care how British Madonna pretends to be, I am blaming you for this."

America just laughed. "Calm down, old man, karaoke is fun!" Of course he would think that. America also liked 24-hour sports channels. Honestly. It wasn't like America's channels even played _good_ sports games.

"You try being unable to sit in a pub without listening to it non-stop, then you can think karaoke is 'fun' all you want."

"You're on!" America, always up for a challenge, even a non-existent one, ordered another round and buckled down for an 'awesome night of entertainment', as he put it.

Two hours and many, many (many, many) rounds later, America was nowhere near admitting defeat, and England was still complaining about every.single.performance. America pulled the inebriated nation back down into his chair and patted his shoulder. "Don't attack anyone, it's not like you could do any better." He paused for a moment before adding, "Unlike _me_ , I could so do better. I'm awesome at karaoke."

"Oh, I bloody well could!" England countered, making to stand up again. "Let go, I'll show you!" America eventually relented, and England stomped (at least he thought he was stomping, he was really just wobbly angrily) up to the stage, pointed out some random song to the DJ, and hobbled up to the stage.

The overdone tones of 'American Pie' filled the room, and if England weren't so dead set on proving America wrong, he would have run off the stage right then. "Bloody hell."

After two and a half minutes of garbled lyrics, awkward dancing, and drunken booing, England tripped over the microphone cord, falling... right into America's arms.

America walked towards the exit, carrying a sputtering and protesting England with him, and the crowd cheered.

"Oh yeah, England, that was definitely better."

In between attempts to get away from America and attempts to feel up America (hey, he could always blame it on the alcohol), England made a note to look into abolishing karaoke night.


End file.
